La vie en rouge
by Merry Moca
Summary: Il y en avait qui voyait la vie en rose. D'autres en noire. Lui, il la voyait rouge. Karma/Nagisa


Certains voyaient la vie en rose. D'un rose tendre, qui montraient la douceur de cette vie heureuse, tranquille. Amoureuse.

Pour d'autres, elle était noire. D'un noir d'encre, qui ne laissait passer aucune autre couleur. Elle s'imposait, couvrait tout d'un voile sombre et opaque. Tristesse. Mort.

Lui, c'était différent. Il ne voyait ni la vie en rose, ni la vie en noire. Il la voyait rouge. Rouge sang. Rouge passion. Rouge percutant et tranchant. Rouge Karma.

Cette couleur rouge avait fait son apparition en même temps que le protagoniste majeur de cette pièce appelée « vie ». Karma Akabane. Adolescent brillant, cynique, intelligent, incontrôlable. Il était insolent, presque arrogant. Mais ça, c'était avec les autres. Avec lui, il était moins « ça ». Il était plus « lui ». C'était difficile à expliquer, mais il sentait, savait que Karma était différent avec lui. Et il trouvait que ce comportement, que cette attitude qu'il avait avec lui, lui correspondait mieux.

Il avait été un des premiers qu'il avait approché. C'était pour confirmer qu'il était bien un garçon. Avec ses cheveux bleus qui tombaient en une longue queue de cheval dans son dos, de dos, cela prêtait à confusion. Si on rajoutait en plus sa petite taille, fine comme celle d'une fille, il était souvent prit comme telle. Mais au lieu de garder cette première impression fausse acquise, il était venu le vérifier. Et étrangement, cela lui avait fait plaisir de découvrir qu'il était un homme.

C'est depuis ce jour que le rouge c'est invité dans son panel de couleurs, qui tendaient à l'époque, il fallait l'avouer, vers le noir.

Mais ce n'était encore qu'une tâche dans un océan d'autres tâches. Un e étoile dans la galaxie.

Ça vie est devenue rouge depuis plus récemment.

Ils étaient dans la « classe des épaves ». La classe des échecs, des ratés. Mais ils avaient Koro-sensei. Ils étaient ensembles, unis par les liens de la camaraderie, qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu avoir dans la filière principale. Et ils étaient des assassins. Destinés à tuer leur tentaculaire professeur.

Ils avaient développés leurs capacités latentes pour en faire des armes aussi redoutables que n'importe quel poison.

Il avait découvert qu'il était un assassin né. Un chemin recouvert de sang c'était alors, pendant un temps, ouvert devant lui. Mais il c'était détourné, écartant cette vie dissimulée dans les ombres, pour tout autre chose. Et pour un tout autre rouge que celui du sang.

Peu de temps après avoir choisit autre chose que l'assassinat comme carrière, ils s'étaient retrouvés tout deux, seuls, dans la salle de classe. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils étaient en train de réviser des cours qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire chez eux. Karma, après deux ou trois allusion à un voyage en Amérique du Sud, avait eu un regard étrange envers lui. Intrigué, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait. Son homologue gardait le silence, le fixant intensément. Gêné, il commençait à s'agiter sur sa chaise, sous le regard brulant sur sa peau de Karma. Il continuait de l'interrogeait, ne tirant toujours plus de silence de sa part. Au moment où il ne tenait plus, s'apprêtant à se lever, la main de Karma glissa contre son bras, tenant son avant bras. Il n'y mettait pas de force, mais cela suffit à le faire se rassoir et à de nouveau le regarder. Il le fixait toujours, mais d'une façon plus douce. Ses yeux étaient lumineux, brillants, à la lumière du soleil. Oubliés, les cahiers, les stylos, et les leçons. Pendant un instant, il fut happé par cette vision, presque enchantée, qu'il avait sous les yeux. Juste le temps que la main qui, précédemment sur son bras, remonte vers sa joue. Un pouce caresse doucement sa joue, le faisant redescendre dans la petite salle de classe. Croyant à un nouveau jeu de son ami et camarade, il allait de nouveau faire valoir son opinion. Mais il avait toujours ce regard, doux, tendre, à son égard. Cela le déstabilisa encore, lui coupant de nouveau le sifflet. Karma avait toujours eu cet effet de, quand il parle, quand il agit, on l'écoute, on le regarde. Il avait une telle présence, qu'elle faisait faire ce qu'il voulait des autres. Et là, il semblerait qu'il veuille qu'il l'écoute. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que lui voulait ce grand enfant. Un pouce s'égara sur ces mêmes lèvres, caressant celle légèrement blessée. Surpris, il sursauta et voulu échapper à cette emprise. Mais le regard, hypnotique, enchanteur, du roux, le cloua encore sur place. Il était plongé dans ces yeux orangés, subjugué. Il se demandait quelle magie il employait sur lui, à ce moment. Ses doigts parcouraient la peau pâle de la joue, tirant une petite chaire de poule délicate. Son pouce continuait de passer sur la pulpe rouge des lèvres. Les joues en face de lui étaient colorées d'un rose tendre. Il ne se rendait pas compte comme il était mignon comme ça. Lentement, comme si le temps se ralentissait, il rapprocha son visage. Il voyait ces yeux se rapprocher de lui, toujours plus près. Il en voyait toutes les nuances, du rouge plus clair à l'orange le plus foncé. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, il remarqua la distance très courte entre eux deux. Son cœur s'emballa, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, se sachant complètement rouge. A la place, ce fut un doigt qui se faufila dessus, coupant tout mot dans sa gorge. Le visage de Karma continua d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit contre son oreille. Il souffla dessus un court instant, avant de murmurer dans en son creux :

« J'ai beau plaisanter sur l'Amérique du Sud, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser filler. »

En un clin d'œil, Karma était de nouveau face à lui, la main qui avait parcouru son visage sous sa propre tête, et il le fixait, encore. Mais plus amusé. Comme un chat devant sa sourie. Il jouait de nouveau, c'était bien ce qu'il avait pensé. Au lieu de l'agacer, cette idée le fit lui aussi sourire. Passé le moment de flottement qu'il avait sentit quand Karma le regardait, il se sentait bien. Etrangement bien. Comme si un poids invisible était partit de ses épaules. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, un peu surpris, de Karma, il se pencha à son tour vers lui, et de la même façon qu'il avait faite précédemment, il lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

« J'espère bien, Karma. »

Il se recula lentement, par contre, se délectant du frisson qu'il devinait parcourir la peau du rouquin. Il posa sa tête sur ses mains croisées, les coudes sur la table, et il fixa à son tour son ami, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

Il entendit un petit ricanement, avant que Karma ne se lève. Nonchalant, il mit ses mains dans ses poches, et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Suivant son regard, il tourna la tête dans la même direction.

« Cela veut dire que tu acceptes ?

\- C'est une drôle de façon de demander, mais l'idée est passée. Oui, j'accepte.

\- Tu sais que tu me rends heureux, en disant ça ?

\- Oui. Et toi aussi, de m'avoir demandé.

\- Tu sais comment je suis. Tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Ou en tout cas, j'espère que tu ne vas pas me le faire regretter.

\- Ahah. Petit futé. »

Un silence, apaisant, tranquille, s'en suivit. Entre eux, le regard, les silences, les non-dits étaient plus forts que les mots. Ils comprenaient tout l'un de l'autre. Une ombre se faufila à ses côtés, et juste le temps de relever la tête, deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. C'était fort, possessif, mais aussi un peu maladroit, comme un baiser d'enfant. A l'image de l'instigateur, aussi. Mais que c'était bon.

Depuis, ils restaient toujours ensemble. Jamais bien loin d'un l'autre, un œil toujours rivé sur l'autre. Mais c'était discret, normal. Personne n'y faisait attention, ne remarquait ces regards complices régulièrement échangés. Ni ces baisers échangés dès que l'occasion se présentait. Parce que personne n'aurait pu imaginer le discret, gentil Nagisa sortir avec l'irrécupérable gamin qu'était Karma.

Sa vie c'était alors colorée d'un rouge feu, intense, qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Un rouge lumineux qui se fixait à sa rétine, qui lui collait à la peau. Qu'il aimait cette couleur.


End file.
